Problem: Last week, Luis and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.28 minutes, Ben agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 66.27 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 53.33 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Luis in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Stephanie was 12.94 seconds faster than Luis.